


Careful

by vinylmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, Muke - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylmuke/pseuds/vinylmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Luke masturbates to his sisters 25 year old boyfriend Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

Luke was currently in his bedroom with the door locked, rummaging through his dresser looking for his lube and favorite pretty pink vibrating 7' dildo. 

He'd been sporting a nice sized boner on and off since he saw Michael, his sisters boyfriend earlier. Except this time he accidentally walked in on him using the bathroom. 

What felt like ages of waiting, he finally didn't have to anymore. He often wondered what the older lads cock looked like, how long, and thick it was. Now he didn't have to. 

The problem was he didn't get any alone time today when all he wanted to do was run upstairs and finger his tight ass while jerking his cock. Of course, he'd much rather prefer Michael pounding into him but that wasn't going to happen which is why he is now in his bed, lube in his hand, sex toy waiting by his side while everyone was out for the night. 

Luke slipped his shorts down, kicking them off, and finally grabbing hold of his juicy cock, leaking precum that he rubbed down to use as quick lubricant. He slowly moved his hand up and down, teasing himself a little, happy to finally have a hand on himself. 

Sitting up slightly he grabbed the lube, spreading his legs, and squeezing some onto his fingers. He placed the lube on his nightstand before fully laying down again, teasing his finger at his rim before quickly pushing in, loving the slight pain and strech from having something quickly shoved inside. 

It didn't take long before he was two fingers deep in his ass, pushing them in and out, jerking his hard cock with his free hand. He didn't feel like fully prepping himself, he slipped his fingers out, not removing his hand from his dick, grabbing the dildo and pushing in all at once, not letting himself adjust even though he wasn't streched enough for it.

He imagined it was Michaels big cock, that Michael snuck in, pushing his cock into the younger boys tight willing hole, abusing it while Luke moaned out and begged for more. 

Luke pushed the dildo in as far as it would go before turning it all the way up leaving it to vibrate against his prostate, driving him crazy since he was already so close. 

The pace of his hand on his cock increased fast, jerking himself up and down as fast as his hand could go, almost spilling over the edge, ready to be covered in his own cum.

Between the hand on his cock, the dildo vibrating against his prostate, and the thoughts of Michael fucking him like the dirty slut he wanted to he, he was soon cumming all over his naked tummy, heavy breathing, still slightly jerking his cock until he became too sensitive. 

He didn't know what compelled him to pick up his phone and turn the video camera on, showing his tummy full of white cream before moving it away so you could also see his face. He stuck two fingers, picking up his own cum before pushing them in his mouth, licking them clean, humming in satisfaction. He quickly saved the video before putting his phone down and cleaning up still not feeling fully satisfied, not knowing why.


End file.
